Jungle Ka Darinda
by LoveAbhi
Summary: An Abhirika OS. Please read & review


**A/N**

 **Hi Guys,**

 **I'm back with a new story of Abhirika. It based on jungle ka darinda episode. Remember it…. some mad scientist gave injection to Tarika, Shreya and Salunke due to which they turned rogue. Please read and review.**

 **Story**

After arresting the culprit they were moving towards the road when Tarika said

 **Tarika:** mujhe…Salunke sir ko sorry bol deni chahiye..I hope ki maine unse zyada badtameezi na ki ho…pata nahi uss drug ne mujhe kya bana diya

And Shreya also said

 **Shreya:** I really sorry Daya sir…mein..

Daya cut her and said: it's ok Shreya..mujhe pata hain tumne jaan kar nahi kiya hain…

 **Abhijeet:** aur Tarika..sorry sirf Salunke sir ko…aur mera kya…punch maar maar ke mera pura jaw line hi hila diya tum logon ne

 **Tarika:** kya meine tumhe bhi…

 **Abhijeet:** waise mujhe bhi tumse aur Shreya se maafi maangni hain…

 **Shreya:** mujhse…kyu sir

 **Abhijeet** : wo meine..tum dono par..haath uthaya..issiliye..I'm sorry yaar par..tum log baat hi nahi maan rahe the…lekin phir bhi mujhe tum dono ko hurt nahi karna chahiye tha…he said in low tone

 **Shreya:** it's ok sir….aur phir aapki wajah se hi tho humpar se uss drug ka asar utar gaya…

 **Tarika:** haan Abhijeet tum zyada pareshaan nahi ho…and ACP said

 **ACP:** kya hua tum log ruk kyu gaye..chalo chalo abhi bahut kaam baaki hain

And they went to home

Abhijeet and Daya dropped Tarika, Shreya, Rajat and Freddy

While ACP dropped Salunke, Sachin and Pankaj

 **IN DUO'S HOME**

They entered the house and Daya fell on sofa with

 **Daya:** kya mushkil case tha yaar….pura thaka diya

And Abhijeet gave him some water and sat beside him

 **Abhijeet:** haan sir..sachi mein…aaj kal bhi na bahut ajeeb ajeeb case aane lage hain…

 **Daya:** haan yaar…chalo mein abhi change karke aata hun

 **Abhijeet:** haan mein kuch bana deta hun and he moved towards the kitchen

 **AFTER SOMETIME**

Daya slept in his room but Abhijeet was walking in his room thinking about Tarika…

He silently left the house by grabbing car keys

He entered her house with duplicate keys which Tarika gave him in case of any emergency

He went inside her bedroom and found her sleeping

He went and sat beside her on floor and took her hand in his and said

 **Abhijeet:** Hi Tarika..mujhe pata hain ki aisa..raat ko nahi aana chahiye tha mujhe lekin mein…kya karu mujhe tumari bahut tension ho rahi hain….tum gussa tho nahi hona mujhpe..ki meine tumpar haath uthaya..please mujhse gussa mat hona…jyaada dard tho nahi haina…pata hain mujhe bahut dard hua tha..dil mein…lekin mein kya karta yaar…mein

He stopped as he felt a hand on his lips

 **Abhijeet:** tum..tum jag gayi..sorry wo meine tumhe utha diya…tum so mein chalta hun…and he was about to go when

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet

He turned and she continued

 **Tarika:** idhar aao..mere paas baitho…and he sat beside her…she kept her head on his shoulder and said

 **Tarika:** dekho mein..bilkul gussa nahi hun aur naa hi mujhe dard ho raha hain…tum please tension mat lo..dekho mein bilkul theek hun…

Abhijeet was looking down

 **Tarika:** kya hua hain..mere Abhi ko

Abhijeet did not respond

 **Tarika:** tum darr gaye the na….

Abhijeet looked at her with tears in eyes

Tarika was shocked to see him like that…it's the first time she saw him like this

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet..kya hua and she hid him in her hug

 **Abhijeet:** mein sachi mein bhaut darr..gaya tha Tarika..agar tumhe uss drug se kuch ho jaata tho..mein..he said sobbing lightly

 **Tarika:** it's ok dekho mujhe kuch nahi hua…haina..

 **Abhijeet:** par tum waha pahuchi kaise

 **Tarika:** wo..mein tumhe dhundte huye..she looked down

 **Abhijeet:** Tarika..please aage se aisa kabhi mat karna

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet jab tumse contact nahi ho paaya tho mein bahut tension mein aagayi thi..aur darr gayi

 **Abhijeet:** lekin Tarika waha bahut zyaada khatra tha…

 **Tarika:** I'm sorry Abhijeet par mein…

And she suddenly kissed him

Abhijeet was shocked but he smiled and kissed her

After sometime

Abhijeet saw the time and said

 **Abhijeet:** arey raat bahut ho gayi hain…mein ab nikal ta hun..tum aaraam se so jaana theek hain

 **Tarika:** nahi tum aaj yehi ruk jao na…

 **Abhijeet:** par…she saw him with puppy eyes

 **Tarika:** please

 **Abhijeet;** acha theek hain…and he sat down again

 **Abhijeet:** mein Daya ko ek message kar deta hun..kahin wo pareshaan na ho…

 **Tarika:** hmm…

And he messaged Daya and then with Tarika he spend some quality time

 **NEXT MORNING**

Daya woke up at 7.30 and thought

 **Daya:** 7.30 baj gaye..Abhi ne mujhe jagaya kyun nahi…kal bahut thak gaye the..shayad soo raha hoga..abhi fresh hoke uske room mein jaata hun

And he freshed uo and went to Abhijeet's room and found it empty

 **Daya:** arey yaha nahi hain..kaha gaya hoga..and he found car keys missing

 **Daya:** kaha gaya hoga itni subah..subah..ek min koi message chod gaya kya and he seasrched Abhijeet's bed, hall and dining table but no message was found

He took his phone to call him and found a message from Abhijeet

 _ **Daya mein yaha Tarika ke ghar aaya hun..kal subah aaunga tension mat lena..mein bilkul theek hun…naashta kar lena…aur haan..aaj bureau mein chutti hain..yaad haina…good morning..**_

Daya smiled on this and said

 **Daya:** yeh bhi na…kitna fikar karta hain mera…and went to prepare some breakfast for himself

 **So guys kaisa tha ye…mujhe pata hain utna acha nahi tha..phir bhi adjust kar lena..agla wala acha hoga pakka..please read and review. Aur haan review mein batana pls aapko mujhse kaisi story chahiye…haan wo duo pe yaa abhirika par hoga tho aur bhi acha hain…mein koshish karungi jaldi likhne ki…please review….takecare..bye**

 **Deepika**


End file.
